


Przedmiot

by letmefly



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Penetration, M/M, rick grimes mentioned - Freeform, rick grimes nie żyje
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14263590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmefly/pseuds/letmefly
Summary: Negan zawsze fascynował, a Simon zawsze brzydził Carla.Po śmierci Ricka znienawidzony Zbawca zaczyna stacjonować w Aleksandrii, aby trzymać pozostałych przy życiu w ryzach.Carl postanawia iść po pomoc do Negana...





	Przedmiot

Carl zapukał do drzwi. Nie wiedział, czego może się spodziewać, ale miał nadzieję, ze Negan choć trochę mu pomoże.   
\- Proszę - rzucił tamten oschle, będąc zapewne zajętym swoimi papierkami. Młody Grimes nacisnął klamkę i wszedł do środka. Nie pomylił się. Negan siedział pochylony nad jakimiś raportami w jednej ręce trzymając ołówek, a w drugiej szklankę z whisky. Uniósł wzrok na Carla, gdy ten wszedł i uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zabłyszczały niebezpiecznie.  
\- No proszę, proszę… Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko cie tu zobaczę po wczorajszym. To chyba nie był najmilszy widok dla twojego oka - powiedział mężczyzna ciepłym, choć lekko kpiącym tonem.  
\- Nieważne - szepnął Carl. Podszedł bliżej biurka szefa Sanktuarium i usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko niego zakładając ręce na piersi. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że rozumiem to, co się stało.  
\- Doprawdy? - Negan zmarszczył czoło w zdumieniu przypatrując się chłopakowi.   
Carl skinął jedynie głową.  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, młody, że rozumiesz, dlaczego Lucille pożarła głowę twojego ojca, a potem wysrała kawałki jego mózgu na pierdoloną trawkę waszej aleksandryjskiej ziemi? - wycedził starszy zadowolonym tonem. Brzmiało to, jakby chciał sprowokować Carla do czegoś. Czegoś bardzo głupiego.   
Ale Grimes tylko zmrużył jedyne pozostałe mu oko. Cała złość z niego uciekła.  
\- Tak - powiedział Carl szybko, ale nie na tyle, jak gdyby chciał i siebie do tego przekonać. Wydawał się całkowicie wiedzieć co robi. - Wiem po co to było i dlaczego tak się stało. Teraz triumfujesz. Nie żyje nikt, kto mógłby ci się sprzeciwić, a reszta jest zbyt zahukana, że-   
\- Błąd, Carl - przerwał mu Negan pozwalając sobie na uśmiech, który odsłonił jego śnieżnobiałe zęby. - Ty żyjesz. I jesteś gotów mi się sprzeciwić. Nie uśmiercaj, proszę cię kurwa mać, mojej wiary w twoje bycie twardzielem.   
\- Ja chcę tylko, żebyś nas zostawił w spokoju. Wszystkich .  
\- Obaj wiemy, że tak się nie stanie. Należycie teraz do mnie. Twój ojciec też mógł robić wszystko tak, jak mu kazałem, a żyłby nadal. Nie moja pierdzielona wina, że swędziała go łeb. Ani że Lucille jest na tyle milą damą, że postanowiła mu ulżyć i go po tej głowie podrapać.  
\- Skończ - powiedział głośno Carl. Minęło zaledwie kilkanaście godzin od śmierci Ricka i żołądek Carla nadal robił salta na wspomnienie ostatnich chwil jego ojca. - Nie przyszedłem tu, aby o tym rozmawiać.  
\- To jasne - Negan dopił whisky, odstawił szklankę, a ołówek rzucił na stertę papierów i popatrzył na Carla z uśmiechem. - Chcesz uciec od Trevora, czyż nie?  
Cholera jasna, znów wszystko wie. Grimes czasem przeklinał samego siebie w myślach, że jest aż tak przewidywalny. Ale ile razy by nie przyszedł do Negana, mężczyzna zwykle wiedział dobrze, o co mu chodzi i dręczył Carla pozwalając się mu zbywać pogawędkami o niczym. Prawda była taka, że w większości przypadków Carl po prostu nie wiedział, jak zacząć daną rozmowę.   
\- Tak - wystękał tylko cicho, wciąż bardzo zbity z tropu i starał się nie patrzeć na Negana, żeby nie ujrzeć na jego twarzy triumfu. Być może nie chciał także na nią patrzeć, gdyż zawsze fascynowała go linia szczęki tego mężczyzny i dołeczki, które pojawiały się w jego policzkach, kiedy się uśmiechał. Grimes niejednokrotnie zastanawiał się, do czego przyrównałby kolor oczu Negana i w czasie jednej z nocy przyszło mu do głowy porównanie, które uznał za idealne. Kiedy był dzieckiem, często jeździł na obozy zimowe. Nie, żeby był mistrzem narciarstwa czy snowboardu. Po prostu dobrze było czuć się częścią społeczności. Na jednym z takich obozów pewien dzieciak, Martin Cavers, źle wymanewrował nartami i przejechał Carlowi po nodze. Nic wielkiego się nie stało, miał jedynie zdartą skórę, ale i tak wrócił do domu wcześniej. To wtedy, gdy już leżał w ciepłym łóżku z opatrzoną łydką, mama przygotowała mu gorącą czekoladę. Najcieplejszą, najgęstszą, najpyszniejsza czekoladę, jaką kiedykolwiek pił. Miała dokładnie ten kolor. Złotobrązowy, jak oczy Negana. W dziwny sposób te oczy, w których zwykle widział jedynie zapowiedzi mordu i kolejnych okrucieństw, kojarzyły mu się z domem, ciepłem i czymś bardzo dobrym.   
Negan zaśmiał się cicho.  
\- Odwołam go, jeśli stwierdzę, że nie jest już dłużej tam potrzebny. Nie myśl, że zaufam wam zaraz drugiego dnia po obaleniu waszego króla.  
\- Ostrzegałem cię, pamiętasz? - powiedział nagle mocnym głosem, nie rozumiejąc siebie. Coś nie chciało mu dać spokoju. Tak głębokie, życzliwe oczy nie pasowały do osoby jaką był Negan. Zupełnie nie pasowały. Prawie jakby ktoś włożył w jedno miejsce puzzli element, który tylko pozornie był spójny z całością. Czy on udawał? Czy tak złą osobę można tylko grać? Czy ten człowiek nie ma sumienia? Myśli Carla biegły jak szalone pokonując kilometry dystansu i właściwie prowadząc donikąd. - Ostrzegałem cię, że jesteśmy niebezpieczni i żebyście uważali na nas.  
Mężczyzna znów się zaśmiał, ale tym razem jego ton był drwiący.  
\- Serio, Carl? I popatrz gdzie was to doprowadziło.  
\- Nieważne, ile osób zginie. W końcu wygramy.  
\- Mów tak dalej, a w końcu nie będzie komu z was wygrywać.  
Negan dobrze się bawił doprowadzając Carla do szalu i było to widoczne od razu. Uwielbiał spychać go swoimi słowami do tych miejsc w umyśle, których Carl nie znał albo nie chciał poznać. Czasami miał wrażenie, że w niczym nie różni się od Negana.   
\- Po prostu…. zabierz Simona ode mnie.  
Zdanie to zostało wypowiedziane cicho, ale mężczyzna doskonale je usłyszał. Wiedział, że Carla wiele kosztowało przyjście tu i powiedzenie mu o tym. Simon nie raz się do niego dobierał i raczej się z tym nie krył.  
\- Zabierz go albo go zabiję. Zresztą jesteś niekonsekwentny, wiesz? Kogo innego zabiłbyś od razu, a on… wciąż żyje.  
Negan potarł dłonią czoło. W tym, co mówił Grimes było trochę racji. Nie wyobrażał sobie zabicia Simona, bo ten był nie tylko solidnym oddanym żołnierzem, ale przede wszystkim jego przyjacielem. Tym, który po samym tonie głosu Negana mógł stwierdzić, czy kolejna noc będzie dla niego męczarnią czy prześpi ją spokojnie. A takich ludzi nie spotyka się codziennie. Zwłaszcza teraz.  
\- Zastanawiam się - mruknął nagle Negan, co wytrąciło Carla z równowagi, bo przygotowywał się na głośną reakcję.  
\- N-nad czym? - zapytał niezbyt pewnie.  
Negan westchnął.  
\- Nad tym, czy ciebie w ogóle można zgwałcić, mała brudna dziwko.  
W sekundzie mężczyzna znalazł się przy chłopaku i przyparł go do jednej ze ścian naciskając swoimi biodrami na jego biodra.  
\- No proszę, już się podnieciliśmy - szepnął niskim głosem przesiąkniętym nie tylko erotyzmem, ale także ironią. Doskonale mógł wyczuć erekcję Carla. - Jeśli jesteś taki sam dla Simona, to wcale mu się nie dziwę, że tak bardzo ciebie chce. Ale zapomina w tym wszystkim kurwa o jednym. Jesteś mój.  
Carl zrozumiał, że się trzęsie. Nie wiedział czy ze strachu czy z podniecenia, ale było mu wstyd. Zapach mięty, alkoholu i papierosów, którymi zawsze pachniał Negan, zakręcił mu w głowie odbierając dostęp do zdrowych zmysłów. Chciał się powstrzymać. Ten człowiek zabił jego przyjaciół. Widział to. Zaledwie wczoraj dokonał także egzekucji na jego ojcu. Również to widział. Ale teraz, będąc pomiędzy ścianą i napiętym ciałem tego mężczyzny, popatrzył w jego oczy przywodzące na myśl gorącą czekoladę i pomyślał, że ma to wszystko gdzieś. Miał wszystko inne gdzieś, gdy Negan wręcz miażdżył jego usta kolejnymi pocałunkami, praktycznie nie dając możliwości oddechu. Oddawał mu je chcąc choć przez chwile być w tym tak perfekcyjny jak on. Bo Negan, oprócz swoich własnych zasad, miał cały świat gdzieś. I to mu się udawało. Wychodziło i działało tak mocno, że Carl czując swój język walczący zaciekle z językiem mężczyzny, chciał tego jak nigdy przedtem. Chciał być taki jak on.   
Negan nagle oderwał się od niego i zaczerpnął powietrza do płuc. Uśmiechnął się nawet nie otwierając oczu. Jego usta znajdowały się jakiś centymetr od ust Carla, gdy wyszeptał:  
\- I co, już jesteśmy spokojniejsi?  
\- Nie kupisz mnie tym, Negan - powiedział Carl modląc się, żeby jego głos nie drżał tak, jak on sam drży w środku. - Nazwałeś mnie dziwką.  
\- Hej, hej, że co? - zaśmiał się chicho mężczyzna. Chłopak poczuł, że palce starszego manipulują przy jego opasce na prawym oku, a raczej jego pozostałości. Pozwolił mu ją zdjąć. - Carl, Carl, ja już cię mam. Nie muszę cię kupować.   
Triumfalny uśmiech Negana nie trwał długo, gdyż zaraz potem Carl poczuł język starszego wsuwający się w jego oczodół. Dlaczego, do diabła, to było tak obrzydliwie podniecające uczucie? Stęknął wyrywając tym krótki, urywany śmiech z ust mężczyzny.  
\- Mój Carl, moja mała dziweczka.  
Jeśli nawet usłyszał te słowa świadomie, to kompletnie zignorował ich znaczenie, pozwalając tym razem dłoniom Negana błądzić po jego biodrach, udach, pośladkach, gdziekolwiek chciał.   
Trwało to chwilę i Carl nawet nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy Negan odwrócił się wraz z nim w ramionach i popchnął go na stół, a jego ważne papiery wzbiły się w powietrze i zaczęły unosić po całym pomieszczeniu, a potem opadać byle gdzie. Musiał być nieźle nakręcony, bo zwykle gotów był skrzywdzić kogoś, jeśli pomylił choćby jedną liczbę w szeregach cyfr oznaczających ilość jego dóbr.   
Carl znalazł się na blacie na brzuchu. Negan stał pomiędzy jego szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i pochylał się nad jego pośladkami, w które z lubością wbijał co jakiś czas zęby.  
\- Pięknie… mmmmhh… idealnie. Moja dobra dziwka. Tatuś byłby z ciebie dumny.  
Carl poczuł się, jakby dostał w policzek, co natychmiast go otrzeźwiło. Słowa Negana zabolały i zaczął się szarpać chcąc się jak najszybciej stąd wydostać i uciec jak najdalej od niego, od ludzi, od siebie, od koszmarnego wstydu, który zalewał to, co pierwotnie przejęło pożądanie. Pomyślał o ojcu, o jego przerażonej, pełnej cierpienia twarzy sekundy przed tym, zanim została przerobiona na bezpłciowe kawałki mięsa i z jego oka pociekły łzy. Negan wydawał się tego nie zauważać. Po prostu przypierał chłopaka do siebie, żeby ten nie miał możliwości się wyrwać.   
Przez myślenie o czymś innym Carl zdał sobie sprawę, że palce Negana wsunęły się w jego odbyt, o ułamek sekundy za późno. Spiął się i chciał uciec, ale ten mężczyzna znał jego ciało niesamowicie dobrze. Dotarcie do prostaty nie zajęło mu wiele, za to sprawiło, że umysł Carla zrobił się rozkosznie pusty i zajął się odbieraniem przyjemności. Biodra chłopaka automatycznie wypięły się w stronę Negana.  
\- Och tak - prawie czule wymruczał starszy. - Moja idealna szmata. Grzeczna sunia.  
Pierwszy klaps w tyłek Carl dostał w czasie, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Syknął zduszenie, od razu się za to nienawidząc.  
\- Kogo kurwa diabli niosą? - Negan był rozeźlony. - Zajęty jestem kurwa!  
\- Wyluzuj, to tylko ja, stary!  
Mięśnie Grimesa napięły się odruchowo na powrót. Głos Simona. Obrzydliwego, starego, wstrętnego Simona. Tak jak Negan był dla niego podniecającą, wywołującą ciasnotę w spodniach i dreszcze na plecach osobą, która zawsze traktowała go jakby był dorosły i potrafiła rozbudzić w nim głód rozmowy, tak Simon był tą osobą nienawidzoną. Cały czas traktował go jak irytującego dzieciaka z fajną dupą, którą warto przelecieć. Nawet go tak kiedyś nazwał. Rumieńce upokorzenia dostały się na policzki młodszego, gdy zrozumiał, że Negan najzwyczajniej w świecie pozwolił swojemu kumplowi tu wejść.   
\- Negan, sieroto - Simon jęknął z wyimaginowanym uczuciem urazy już na wejściu. Carl nie wiedział, jaka był ekspresja twarzy Negana, ale przypuszczał, że był to po prostu głupi uśmiech. Nagle palce mężczyzny w nim zrobiły się wyjątkowo drażniące. Chciałby się zapaść pod ziemię. - Skąd masz taką ładną kurewkę i czemu się nie dzielisz?  
Negan wybuchnął śmiechem tak rubasznym, że Carl poczuł się jak przedmiot, jak dmuchana lala, jak coś, co nie ma duszy, a jedynie otwór. Nie odpowiedział jednak nic, a jedynie szarpnął Carla za włosy tak, żeby postawić go na nogi. Zaraz potem zmusił go do klęknięcia na kolana.   
\- Miłej zabawy - w głosie przywódcy Sanktuarium dominowało rozbawienie.   
Simon nie czekał długo. Szybko pozbył się spodni i bielizny, a Carlowi to całe zajście wydawało się już tylko złym snem.   
\- Mała dziwka pomoże się wujkowi odprężyć, co? - zapytał pochylając się nad Carlem z sadystycznym uśmiechem, a zaraz potem chwycił go za włosy i przyciągnął go do swego krocza. Grimes czuł, że z jego oka płynie łza za łzą i próbował się uspokoić, ale nie mógł. Simon dosięgał swoim członkiem praktycznie ścianki jego gardła. Carl miał wrażenie, że nigdy nikogo nienawidził mocniej. Chciałby go ugryźć, ale kiedy raz już to zrobił, Simon chaotycznie wypieprzył go na sucho. Nie chciał powtórki, a wiedział, że nie da rady uciec. Nienawidził tego, że kiedy penis Simona penetrował jego usta, on i Negan rozmawiali, jak gdyby nic to dla nich nie znaczyło i popijali pieprzony alkohol. Znów poczuł się jak rzecz, której należało jedynie użyć.   
Wtedy cała rozmowa się skończyła, a przyrodzenie Carla mocno się uniosło, bo poczuł znane i ciepłe dłonie Negana na swoich biodrach. A potem wilgotne palce na wejściu. Mężczyzna kontynuował to, co przerwało im wcześniej wejście Simona.   
Nagle poczuł usta Negana przy swoim uchu.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Carl?  
Niech go licho, jeśli w tym głosie nie było ani odrobiny troski. Serce Carla ścisnęło się automatycznie. Czuł, jak członek Simona pęcznieje mu w ustach, a Negan coraz mocniej penetrował jego wnętrze palcami. Jęknął zduszonym głosem. - Jesteś dzielny, prawda? Możesz to zrobić? Możesz wziąć nas obu… naraz?  
W głowie Carla znów zrobiło się pusto i miał wrażenie, że w tej chwili byłby zdolny do wszystkiego. W tej samej chwili Simon wysunął się z jego ust i odetchnął głośno.   
\- Kurwa, mam taką chcicę, że mógłbym wyruchać pierdolony czołg!  
Carl poczuł, że Negan masturbuje się gwałtownie, a sterczący penis mężczyzny dotyka już jego pośladków. Zadrżał gwałtownie.   
Simon przykucnął przy nim.  
\- To co, gotowy Caaaarl? - przeciągnął jego imię.  
\- Nie jestem pewny… czy dam radę - wystękał chłopak ocierając ślinę ze swojego podbródka, co wywołało śmiech Simona. Nie miał odwagi się odezwać, ale spojrzał na Negana i mruknął:  
\- Ch-chciałbym zacząć.. z tobą.  
Liczył, że mężczyzna, dla którego tu przyszedł, będzie łagodniejszy. Nie wiedział, że się mylił.  
Negan zaśmiał się niskim, gardłowym, cholernie pożądliwym głosem, chwycił chłopaka za ramiona i postawił ponownie do pozycji kolan.  
\- No dobrze, młody, ale pamiętaj, że z tatusiem nie ma łatwo.  
Mężczyzna wstał, przysunął go do siebie i wepchnął się brutalnie w jego gardło.  
Znowu tatuś. Carl czuł, że to kolejny atak na niego i chęć wyprowadzenia go z równowagi, ale Negan tak intensywnie gwałcił jego usta, że tylko lekko się zakrztusił, a oko zaszło mu łzami, tym razem z wysiłku.  
\- Nie nadążasz? A od czego masz ręce, Carl?   
Negan ujął jego twarz w dłonie łagodnie wysuwając się z jego ust, by po chwili znów mocno w nie uderzyć. Carl jęczał cicho, stłumienie, natomiast Simon przeszedł na tyły uklęknął za Grimesem i wymierzył mu mocny cios w pośladek, a potem wsunął między nie swój język.  
Carl trochę zbyt posłusznie chwycił członek Negana w dłoń pomagając sobie nią, dzięki czemu przestał się krztusić. Mężczyzna poklepał go po glowie.  
\- Świetnie. Mądra sunia - pochwalił go wyjątkowo podnieconym tonem. Carl nie mógł odpędzić od siebie myśli, że zaczyna mu się to podobać. Simon musiał robić to tysiące razy, bo doskonale wiedział, gdzie dotykać jego wnętrze mokrym językiem. Dłoń Negana spoczęła na twarzy chłopaka, a miękki opuszek jego kciuka zaczął delikatnie pieścić ranę po jego oku. Przyjemne swędzenie uderzyło Carlowi do głowy. Teraz naprawdę miał wszystko inne gdzieś.  
Mężczyźni musieli dać sobie jakieś znaki, bo po chwili Negan mocniej przytrzymał Carla za ramiona, a Simon wsunął swój członek miedzy rozchylone pośladki młodego. Carl zacisnął wargi mocniej na penisie Negana i omal go nie ugryzł sycząc cicho.  
\- No, no, no, już, już, już -zacmokał Negan wysuwając się z jego ust i powoli samemu przechodząc do pozycji kolan. - Pan też zaraz Piesię wypełni, żeby za nim nie tęskniła.  
Usta Negana znów zaczęły miażdżyć te młodszego, a Simon powoli rozkręcał tempo posapując i co jakiś czas zostawiając odcisk dłoni na tyłku Carla, którego skóra była coraz bardziej czerwona. Ten moment Negan wykorzystał na wsunięcie się obok Simona do rozkosznej ciasnoty młodszego. Grimes jęknął tylko głośno w jego usta, a Negan sapnął z przyjemności praktycznie równo wchodząc w narzucone przez Simona tempo. Podbrzusze Carla paliło od podniecenia, jego penis był twardy i ocierał się o brzuch Negana. Wolał nie myśleć o tym, co czuje w swoim wnętrzu, po prostu dostosował się, bo wiedział że powinien i zmysłowo bujał się na ich członkach. Dłonie Negana na początku pomagały biodrom chłopaka znaleźć właściwy rytm, ale kiedy już tego nie potrzebował, te znalazły się w okolicy jego ramion. Carl, choć otumaniony, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Negan i Simon złączyli palce swych dłoni razem i że w tej pieszczocie jest coś, czego on nigdy od Negana nie dostał. Plamy zazdrości rozlały się po jego policzkach i choć Negan wciąż go całował z tą samą pasją, Carl nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że mężczyzna wolałby całować w ten sposób swojego przyjaciela.  
Niedługo potem doszli, sperma Carla zalała brzuch Negana, a odbyt chłopaka wypełnił się nasieniem dwóch mężczyzn. Kiedy już oderwali się od siebie, a Carl poczuł paskudną bolącą pustkę w swoim wejściu, Negan pocałował go ostatni raz i powiedział:  
\- A teraz zapierdalaj sie umyć. I żebym cię dzisiaj widział w moim łóżku.  
Simon został z Neganem, gdy młody Grimes zamykał drzwi przesycone zapachami potu, seksu i alkoholu. I jakiegoś uczucia, które nigdy nie powinno ujrzeć światła dziennego. 

Nie wiedział, co się potem stało i nie chciał wiedzieć. Już sama sytuacja, w jakiej postawił go Negan… Czy komukolwiek pozwoliłby się choć zbliżyć do niego? Carl wiedział, że nie. Zabiłby każdego ze swoich najbardziej oddanych ludzi, gdyby się o czymś takim dowiedział. Dlaczego więc Simon? Dlaczego Simon mógł go szmacić, dotykać, ba! mógł go pieprzyć w tym samym czasie, co Negan?   
Carl pomyślał, że to nienormalne, że czuje zazdrość. Negan go podniecał, to fakt, ale doszukiwał się w tym jedynie fizycznych przesłanek. Dojrzewał. Potrzebował swojego seksualnego bożka. Jak każdy młody człowiek. Ale nie. To było inne. Choć już się umył, nadal czuł odcisk dłoni obydwu mężczyzn na swoich plecach. Tak odmienny od wszystkiego innego. To nie był akt pełen perwersji, przemocy seksualnej, chęci wyżycia się. To było coś innego, w jakiś sposób bardziej mentalnego i dużo, dużo głębszego. Carl wyczytał z tego jednego gestu rzeczy, które go przerażały. Wyobraził sobie Negana pochylającego się nad swoimi papierami i gawędzącego z Simonem. Dłoń Simona spoczywa na ramieniu Negana. Zero perwersji, zero seksualnego przyciągania. Zwykły gest. A jednak Carlowi pozwolił na wzbudzenie w sobie nowych pokładów nienawiści. Nienawiści do Simona.   
Czy naprawdę… Czy to wszystko nic dla Negana nie znaczyło? Ich wspólne rozmowy, fakt, że nie zabił go, choć ten rozwalił łeb jego ojcu? Przecież mężczyzna wydawał się dobrze bawić w towarzystwie Carla, młodszy miał wrażenie, że Negan tylko wtedy uśmiecha się naprawdę, a nie pod przerażoną publikę i że tylko wtedy jest rzeczywiście szczery. Ale to coś, co było między nim a Simonem…   
Wciąż myślał o ich złączonych dłoniach, o tym, że dzielili razem wspólnie jakiś sekret, do którego Carl nigdy nie będzie miał dostępu. Nie czuł się za młody, Negan nigdy nie traktował go jak dziecko, zawsze potrafił porozmawiać z nim tak, jak nie robił tego nikt inny. A teraz stał przed drzwiami jego sypialni i nie wiedział, czy zapukać czy uciec. Bo widać było coś, czego Negan straszliwie potrzebował, a on nie potrafił mu tego dać. I dlatego… Simon i on.  
Carl otrząsnął się i zapukał do drzwi.  
\- No zapraszam - usłyszał głos Negana. Brzmiał jak zwykle. Ciepło i wyzywająco. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tym, ile razy oni… Ile razy… Ale co właściwie?  
Carl wszedł do środka nie wiedząc o co tak właściwie posądza Negana. Był zdruzgotany tą tajemnicą i obwiniał siebie, że zbyt mało żałuje śmierci ojca przejmując się jego mordercą.   
Mężczyzna leżał już w łóżku, a pusty stolik nocny świadczył o tym, że nic nie wypalił ani nie wypił. Dziwne. Carl podszedł bliżej i powoli wsunął się pod kołdrę obok Negana. Starszy od razu objął go ramionami i ucałował jego policzek.  
\- Podobałeś mi się dzisiaj taki… rozchwytywany - uśmiechnął się Negan oblizując usta. - Kurewsko mocno. Chyba trzeba będzie to powtórzyć.  
Carl poczuł jakby wewnętrznie spadał w dół. To tylko pozory. On był tylko rzeczą. Rzeczą, której używali razem. Bo może bali się do siebie bezpośrednio zbliżyć. Grimes pomyślał o tym, że ich członki ocierały się o siebie w jego wnętrzu i zrobiło mu się słabo.   
\- Hej, tylko mi tu kurna nie mdlej - Negan głaskał skroń Carla przypatrując się jego twarzy, która musiała zrobić się blada. - Co ci jest?  
Chciałby powiedzieć. Ale co? Wyszedłby na głupka i tyle.  
\- Jestem tylko zmęczony… - powiedział cicho. Nie chciał już o tym myśleć. Nie o nich.  
\- No to śpij. Mam wrażenie, że będziesz tego kurewsko na jutro potrzebował.  
Mężczyzna cmoknął jego czoło i ułożył się wygodniej przytulając młodszego. Carl nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nic już nigdy nie będzie tak samo. Godziny mijały, Negan pochrapywał cicho, a on leżał z otwartym okiem i zastanawiał się kiedy przestanie czuć ich złączone dłonie na swoich plecach.   
Chyba naprawdę musi to zrobić. Chyba naprawdę sam musi zabić Simona.


End file.
